wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/01
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Kilka osób, między innymi wielmożny pan Trelawney i doktor Livesey, zwracało się do mnie z prośbą, żebym spisał od początku do końca wszystkie szczegóły i zdarzenia odnoszące się do Wyspy Skarbów, nie pomijając niczego oprócz położenia samej wyspy, a to dlatego, że znajduje się tam skarb dotychczas jeszcze niewydobyty. A więc dziś, roku Pańskiego 17..., biorę pióro do ręki i cofam się do czasów, gdy mój ojciec prowadził gospodę „Pod Admirałem Benbow” i gdy pod naszym dachem rozgościł się stary, ogorzały marynarz z blizną od szabli. Dokładnie, jakby to było wczoraj, pamiętam tę chwilę, gdy ów człowiek przywlókł się przed drzwi gospody, a za nim przytarabaniła się na wózku ręcznym jego skrzynia marynarska. Był to mężczyzna rosły, muskularny, ciężki, o orzechowobrunatnej twarzy. Na barki, przyodziane w brudny, niegdyś błękitny kubrak, spadał mu harcap''harcap'' — warkocz noszony w XVIII w. przez żołnierzy dla ochrony karku przed uderzeniem. jakby w dziegciu''dziegieć'' — substancja o lepkiej konsystencji i brunatnej barwie, uzyskiwana przez wytapianie w specjalnych smolarniach z kory drzew (brzozy, buku a. sosny); była wykorzystywana do celów leczniczych oraz np. do impregnacji materiałów czy uszczelniania beczek. unurzany. Ręce chropowate i popękane kończyły się czarnymi i połamanymi paznokciami, w poprzek policzka blado przeświecała brudnosina kresa — znak od szabli. Pamiętam, jak rozglądał się dokoła po zatoce i według swego zwyczaju pogwizdywał, aż wybuchnął głośno starą piosenką żeglarską, którą później śpiewał tak często: ''Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! Głos miał przeraźliwy, choć trzęsący się od starości, rzekłbyś, że go strojono i stargano na kołowrocie kotwicy. Po chwili zapukał do drzwi jakimś podobnym do lewara kawałkiem kija, którym się podpierał, a kiedy się ukazał mój ojciec, przybysz szorstkim głosem zażądał szklanki rumu. Gdy mu ją przyniesiono, zaczął pić powoli, jak znawca, delektując się smakiem, a przy tym ciągle spozierając na skały wokoło i na szyld naszej karczmy. — Wygodna zatoka — przemówił w końcu — a karczma pięknie położona. Dużo miewacie gości, kamracie? Ojciec odpowiedział, że bardzo niewielu, niestety. — Doskonale! — rzekł przybysz — to wymarzona przystań dla mnie! Hej no, człowieku! — zawołał na tego, który przywiózł jego rzeczy — chodź no ze mną na górę i przydźwigaj skrzynię! I ciągnął dalej: — Zatrzymam się tu czas jakiś. Jestem człowiekiem skromnych wymagań. Do szczęścia wystarczy mi rum, boczek i jaja, no i głowa na karku, żebym mógł wypatrywać okręty na morzu. Jak macie mnie tytułować? Wolno wam nazywać mnie kapitanem. Ech, już widzę, jak wam bardzo chodzi — o to... Rzucił na próg kilka złotych monet. — Kiedy już to wszystko przejem i przepiję, to mi powiedzcie! — rzekł spoglądając tak surowo, jakby był naszym zwierzchnikiem. W istocie, mimo kiepskiego odzienia i niewytwornego sposobu wyrażania się, nie miał wyglądu ciury okrętowego, lecz znać po nim było starszego marynarza czy szypra, przyzwyczajonego do znajdowania posłuchu i karcenia. Człowiek, który przybył z wózkiem, opowiedział nam, że ów gość poprzedniego dnia wysiadł z dyliżansu przed „Royal Georgem” i wypytywał, jakie gospody znajdują się na naszym wybrzeżu; ponieważ jak przypuszczam, o naszej gospodzie mówiono dobrze i wspominano, że leży na uboczu, wybrał ją więc na miejsce zamieszkania. Tylko tyle zdołaliśmy dowiedzieć się o naszym gościu. Był to człowiek zazwyczaj bardzo milczący. Po całych dniach przebywał nad zatoką lub na skałach, z mosiężną lunetą. Co wieczór przesiadywał koło kominka w kącie pokoju bawialnego i popijał zawzięcie rum rozcieńczony wodą. Przeważnie nie odzywał się; gdy go zagadywano, rzucał spojrzenie nagłe i surowe i fukał przez nos jak róg okrętowy używany podczas mgły. Niebawem, jak my, tak i ludzie, którzy bywali w naszym domu, przekonali się, że należy go zostawić w spokoju. Co dzień, gdy wracał z włóczęgi, pytał, czy nie przechodzili gościńcem jacy podróżnicy morscy. Zrazu myśleliśmy, że tęskni za ludźmi tego samego pokroju i dlatego wciąż o to pyta, później jednak zauważyliśmy, że właśnie od nich stronił. Ilekroć jakiś marynarz wstąpił pod „Admirała Benbow” (a czynili to od czasu do czasu niektórzy wybierając się do Bristolu drogą nadmorską), kapitan zawsze przyglądał mu się przez zasłonięte drzwi, zanim wszedł do izby gościnnej; w obecności takiego człowieka zawsze siedział cicho jak trusia. Co do tego przynajmniej ja nie miałem wątpliwości, gdyż do pewnego stopnia sam podzielałem niepokój kapitana. Razu pewnego wziął mnie na ubocze i obiecał, że co miesiąc na pierwszego będzie mi wypłacał srebrne cztery pensy, jeżeli będę „czatował na żeglarza z jedną nogą” i natychmiast dam mu znać, skoro przybędzie. Dość często, gdy z nadejściem pierwszego dnia miesiąca dopominałem się o swą należność, fukał przez nos i przeszywał mnie pogardliwym wzrokiem, lecz nim upłynął tydzień, już jakby się rozmyślił, przynosił mi cztery pensy i powtarzał zlecenie, bym wypatrywał żeglarza o jednej nodze. Nie potrzebuję chyba wam opowiadać, jak ta osobistość prześladowała mnie nieraz we śnie. W burzliwe noce, gdy wichura wstrząsała wszystkimi czterema węgłami domu, a bałwany morskie z hukiem rozbijały się na skałach zatoki, widywałem tę zjawę w tysiącznych postaciach i z tysiącznymi diabelskimi grymasami. Raz ów żeglarz miał nogę obciętą w kolanie, to znów w biodrze; kiedy indziej był jakąś przerażającą poczwarą, która miała od urodzenia tylko jedną nogę i w samym środku ciała. Patrzeć, jak on skakał, biegał i gonił za mną przez płoty i rowy, było najgorszą zmorą. Krótko mówiąc, wobec tych strasznych widziadeł ciężko przychodziło mi zarabiać moje cztery pensy miesięcznie. Jednakże choć tak mnie trwożyła sama myśl o żeglarzu z jedną nogą, to osoby kapitana bałem się o wiele mniej niż ktokolwiek z tych, którzy go znali. Bywały takie wieczory, że uraczył się nadmierną ilością rumu z wodą, ponad wytrzymałość jego głowy; wtedy zazwyczaj siedział i śpiewał jakieś wariackie, stare i dzikie pieśni marynarskie, nie zważając na nikogo. Niekiedy jednak kazał wokoło zastawić szklanki i zmuszał całe zalękłe towarzystwo do słuchania swych gawęd lub wtórowania chórem jego pieśniom. Często słyszałem, jak dom trząsł się od przyśpiewki: „Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu!” Wszyscy stołownicy z obawy o swe cenne życie przyłączali się do tego chóru i w śmiertelnym strachu starali się zagłuszyć jeden drugiego, byle się nie wyróżniać. Podczas bowiem tych ataków kapitan był towarzyszem najniepoczytalniejszym w świecie. Tłukł ręką w stół, aby uciszyć zebranych, skakał unosząc się gniewem na niewczesne pytanie albo odwrotnie, gdy nie zadawano mu pytań — jedno i drugie uważał za dowód, że obecni nie dość uważnie słuchali jego opowieści. Nikomu nie pozwalał opuszczać gospody, póki sam, zmroczony trunkiem, nie potoczył się do łóżka. Najwięcej z wszystkiego jednak przerażały nas jego opowiadania. Były to potworne bajania: o wisielcach, o strącaniu skazańców do morza, o burzach morskich, o skwarnych Wyspach Żółwich, o okropnych, dzikich czynach i zakamarkach w Zatoce Meksykańskiej. Widać z tego było, że musiał spędzać życie pośród najgorszych ludzi, jakim Bóg zezwolił pływać po morzu, język zaś, w którym opowiadał te wszystkie dzieje, przejmował prostaczków wiejskich nie mniejszym dreszczem niż zbrodnie, które opisywał. Ojciec mój wciąż mawiał, że gospoda nasza zejdzie na psy, bo ludzie zaprzestaną do nas przychodzić po to, aby znosić tyranizowanie, pomiatanie i drżąc wracać na spoczynek. Mnie się jednak wydaje, że bytność kapitana wychodziła nam na korzyść. Ludzie zrazu się bali, lecz po pewnym czasie upodobali sobie nawet te osobliwości; stanowiły one doskonałą rozrywkę w jednostajnym życiu sielskim. Pomiędzy młodzieżą znalazło się nawet sporo takich, którzy udawali, że go podziwiają, nazywając go „prawdziwym wilkiem morskim”, „starym wygą” oraz podobnymi mianami i utrzymując, że to jeden z owych dzielnych wiarusów, którzy Anglię uczynili postrachem mórz. Wszakże pod jednym względem naprawdę ów wilk morski nas rujnował; mieszkał u nas tydzień po tygodniu, miesiąc za miesiącem, aż w końcu pieniądze, które dał z góry za kwaterę i wikt, dawno się wyczerpały, a ojciec już nigdy nie mógł się odważyć zażądać więcej. Jeżeli kiedy bąknął o należności, kapitan parskał przez nos tak głośno, że to parskanie można było uważać za ryk, i przeszywającym spojrzeniem wyświęcał go z pokoju. Widziałem, jak po każdej takiej odprawie ojczulek załamywał ręce, i jestem przekonany, że ta zgryzota oraz to życie w ciągłej grozie przyśpieszyły w znacznej mierze jego śmierć przedwczesną i nieszczęśliwą. Przez cały czas swego pobytu u nas kapitan nie zmienił żadnego szczegółu w swej odzieży; raz tylko nabył u przekupnia kilka par pończoch. Gdy jedna poła jego kapelusza oberwała się i opadła w dół, pozostawił ją w tym obwisłym stanie, choć dawała mu się we znaki na wietrze. Nigdy nie zapomnę widoku jego kubraka, który tak często łatał własnoręcznie w swym pokoju na piętrze, że w końcu łata nakrywała łatę. Listów nigdy nie pisał ani nie otrzymywał, z nikim nie rozmawiał oprócz sąsiadów, i to przeważnie tylko wtedy, gdy wypił za wiele rumu. Nigdy nikt z nas nie widział, żeby wielka skrzynia podróżna była otwarta. Raz tylko się rozgniewał, a było to już pod sam koniec, gdy ojciec mój biedny dogorywał na suchoty, które zabrały go nam ze świata. Pewnego popołudnia, o dość późnej godzinie przybył do nas doktor Livesey, aby obejrzeć chorego. Po oględzinach zjadł coś niecoś z obiadu podanego przez matkę i udał się do izby gościnnej, by wypalić fajkę czekając na swego konia, którego miano sprowadzić ze wsi, gdyż gospoda pod starym „Benbow” nie miała stajni. Wszedłem za nim i pamiętam wrażenie kontrastu, jaki tworzyła postać przystojnego, eleganckiego doktora, o włosach przysypanych śnieżnobiałym pudrem, o czarnych, błyszczących oczach i miłym sposobie bycia, na tle nieokrzesanej karczemnej gawiedzi, a zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z brudnym, ociężałym, kaprawym dziadygą, naszym korsarzem, który wsparłszy się łokciem o stół, łykał rum nader obficie. Nagle ów — mówię oczywiście o kapitanie — zaczął pogwizdywać swą wieczną piosenkę: ''Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! ''Diabli i trunek resztę bandy wzięli. ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! Pierwotnie przypuszczałem, że owa „Skrzynia Umrzyka” nie oznacza nic innego jak ową wielką skrzynię we frontowym pokoju, i myśl ta często kojarzyła mi się w snach z upiorem żeglarza o jednej nodze. Lecz w tym czasie jużeśmy dawno przestali przywiązywać większą wagę do słów tej pieśni. Tego wieczoru nie była ona już nowością dla nikogo oprócz doktora Liveseya. Zauważyłem, że nie wywarła na nim miłego wrażenia; przez chwilę patrzył z gniewem na śpiewającego, po czym znów wdał się w rozmowę z ogrodnikiem, starym Taylorem, o nowym sposobie leczenia reumatyzmu. Tymczasem kapitan coraz bardziej zapalał się w śpiewie, wreszcie grzmotnął ręką w stół, co jak nam było wiadomo, stanowiło znak nakazujący milczenie. Natychmiast wszyscy umilkli, jedynie doktor Livesey głosem dźwięcznym i łagodnym prowadził w dalszym ciągu rozmowę poprzednio rozpoczętą, co parę słów pykając prędko fajeczkę. Kapitan wpił w niego źrenice, znów huknął pięścią w stół, spojrzał jeszcze groźniej, a na koniec bluznął prostackim, szorstkim przekleństwem: — Stulić pysk — tam na międzypokładzie! — Czy pan do mnie przemawia? — zapytał doktor. Gdy ów gbur odpowiedział przytakująco i rzucił nowe przekleństwo, doktor mu na to: — Powiem panu tylko jedno, że jeżeli będziesz pan nadal pił rumu tyle co teraz, to świat wkrótce pozbędzie się pewnego wstrętnego szubrawca! Wściekłość starego marynarza nie miała granic. Skoczył na równe nogi, wydobył składany nóż marynarski i otworzywszy go począł kołysać na dłoni, grożąc przygwożdżeniem doktora do ściany. Doktor bynajmniej się nie zmieszał, lecz począł mówić do niego przez ramię tym samym głosem co poprzednio — może nieco donośniej, by wszyscy w izbie mogli dosłyszeć, ale zawsze spokojnie i z powagą: — Jeśli natychmiast pan nie schowa tego noża do kieszeni, ręczę słowem honoru, że znajdziesz się pan w najbliższym czasie przed sądem przysięgłych. Czas jakiś krzyżowały się ich spojrzenia jak w pojedynku, lecz kapitan wkrótce spokorniał, złożył broń i usiadł wydając pomruk podobny do warczenia obitego psa. — A teraz, mości panie — ciągnął doktor — skoro już wiem, że taki ptaszek znajduje się w moim okręgu, możesz pan być pewny, że z pana nie spuszczę oka ani w dzień, ani w nocy. Jestem nie tylko doktorem, ale i urzędnikiem, jeżeli więc usłyszę choć najmniejszą skargę na pana, gdyby chodziło nawet o takie grubiaństwo jak dzisiaj, powezmę skuteczne środki, aby pana pojmać i wydalić na cztery wiatry. Na tym poprzestanę. W chwilę potem przyprowadzono konia przed drzwi gospody i doktor odjechał. Owego wieczora i przez wiele następnych kapitan zachowywał się bardzo przykładnie.